


Chucky Knit Blanket for my babe

by sweetsmasher



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blankets, F/M, Fluff, That blond MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmasher/pseuds/sweetsmasher





	

“Honey, are you going overseas again?”

 

“Yeah, for company meeting.” He sighed. “Father just gave me more work.”

 

“gosh u poor thing.” She ran up her fingers to his shoulders for a massage. Her husband had to go through all this because the father got all hyped up about his girlfriend. He looked exhausted and dead. Seina thought if there’s anything-

 

“Oh! I have an idea by the way.”

 

Jumin looked at her with surprise. “What is it?”

 

“That’s- a secret. It’s a spur of idea but,I’m still not telling.” Jumin pouted at that. However what could she planned to do anyway? Soon it’s going to be midnight. The raven looked at her with questioning eyes.

 

“When is your flight?” She asked as she rumpage her things inside her room.

 

“Tomorrow morning.”

 

“Alright. “ She pulled out her stuff and ran toward the room but before that, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

Her voice muffled behind the walls “Go get some sleep! You need to catch the flight tomorrow morning! I’m going to do some stuff. And oh, no coming into my room.” She winked before she locked the door. Jumin sighed his wife’s antics and cradled the cat on his lap.

 

“She’s going at it again huh” He asked, to nobody. “Let’s get some sleep Elizabeth.”

-

Next morning before Jumin went out from the house.

 

“Jumin”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I got something for you, “ She rushed room with peanut butter bread on her hands. The blonde went out of her room with huge knit blanket, carefully holding it and distance away from the bread. The raven raised a brow at the the knitted blanket.

 

“What…is this?”

 

“For you.” She said. “We’ve been in and out of the penthouse in this busy season so, i guess I made something for you?”

 

“For.. me?” Jumin stared at the blanket. No one had ever done something out of -as may as it sound cliche- love for him. This was really a huge surprise. He didn’t expect this. The blanket was in purple pastel in colour and it’s huge , fluffy and _it had her smell._

 

“U-um,” He stuttered. _Where should I start?_ Seina looked at him expectantly. “Did you make this overnight?”

 

“Yeap!” She chirped.

 

She held his hands and thumbs ran over the skin.

 

“I always miss you when you’re away, or I’m away.” She confessed. “ So I thought maybe I made something for you, at least making you less lonely?” She fidgeted/

“Also, I made this so you could get any comfort from this, that’s why it is huge and fluffy. ”

 

Without a second thought, Jumin pulled her into embrace.

 

He totally had no words for this.

 

They took their time to enjoy the moment of warm of the contact and feelings their significant other for a moment before they separated.

 

“Thank you. I love it. I will keep it nice and clean.” Seina pulled a huge smile on the respond and patted his back.

 

“Ofcourse. ” She giggled. For the last time, she pulled him down and pressed a firm kiss on his temple.“Have a safe trip, honey . Love you!”

 

Jumin chuckled at that. “Then, I will be going. Goodbye.”

-

“Mr. Han, do you want me to take your belongings? Espcially that huge knit. It looks heavy..”

 

“No. Seina made it for me. I will take good care of it.” He said.

 

The secretary looked at him for a momment but shrugging it off .

 

“Alright. Tell me if you need anything.”

-

He plopped down onto his seat and unfolded the huge knit. Jumin grinned under the blanket as he buried deep into the cocoon.

 

_It felt just like home afterall._


End file.
